A Betrayal and New Beginnings
by Blackcurse11
Summary: "It's been 3 months since I last saw what I used to call home, why you ask? I remember that weekend as if it was yesterday, the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, it would always leave an empty hole in my heart". Kinda angst at first. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this a couple of months ago, I'm not sure if I'm going to turn it into a story or not.  
**

**A small warning: This story was initially a cross over between PJO and DP. I was planning of having Percy come in the next chapter. Again I'm not sure whether you guys like it or not.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I was walking around town somewhere in Indiana, it's been 3 months since I last saw what I used to call home, why you ask? I remember that weekend as if it was yesterday, the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, it would always leave an empty hole in my heart.

This is how it all began:

_Flashback: 3 months ago_

_It was Friday. The day had started out as usual on a school day, I was to meet up with Sam and Tucker at the bus stop today because we didn't feel like walking._

_After I got ready, I went downstairs to make my breakfast. See, my sister Jazz is at college getting her master's in physiology at Harvard, but before she left, she used to make my breakfast because she knew that I would be too tired to do it myself because I was fighting ghost all night, and my parents, well that's another case, they ignore me, never pay attention to me when I needed them the most because they were too absorbed working downstairs on a new invention to even know that I exist, that's the way it's been for many years, why I always relied on Jazz._

_But now, I can't even count on her because she's away._

_I got out the cereal and milk and started to serve myself a bowl, once I finished eating, I got my backpack and left the house._

_On the way to the bus stop, I couldn't help but feel that something wrong is about to happen, but I shook it off and continued walking calmly, my thoughts drifting to Sam, my girlfriend of a year, today was our anniversary, we got together after the disasteriod incident and I felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such an amazing girlfriend._

_As I was walking, I was happy to see my friends already there in the distance, however, as I was nearing them, they seemed to be uncomfortable and nervous with me for some unknown reason._

_I shrugged that off and greeted Sam with a kiss and Tucker with a fist bump. They seemed to be uncomfortable and nervous with me._

_"Okay guys what's going on? Is there something wrong?", I asked, shooting them a worried and concerned look._

_"No Danny, nothing's wrong", replied Sam with a reassured smile. I narrowed my eyes to her, I could tell she was lying to me, and I let it slide but I was gonna question it later._

_A few seconds later, the bus came and we got on, Sam sat with me with Tucker a seat behind. "Look Danny", Sam said looking at me in the eye, "I'll tell you later okay? It's just hard for me to say it now"._

_"Okay", I simply said._

_It was a silent ride the rest of the way, I tried to ignore that nagging feeling that something seriously wrong was going on, but I didn't' know what._

_Later in class, my ghost sense went off.  
_

_"Can I go to the bathroom?", I asked in a hurry._

_As he was nodding yes, I was already out the door. I ran into a closet nearby and locked the door, I then quickly turned into ghost and phased out of the school to find the ghost._

_I was about to shoot at it when the ghost yelled, "STOP! DON'T HURT ME! I COME IN PEACE!"._

_By that I was very confused, however, I did stop the attack to let the ghost speak._

_"Okay, you have a minute to speak, what do you want?", I asked._

_"You see, I come here with a warning", he said._

_"What kind of warning?"._

_"Don't trust the one you love the most, for pain you will suffer within", he said._

_Before I could ask what that meant, the ghost disappeared, leaving me thinking about that warning, but I didn't put much thought into it as I returned to class. When I got there, it seemed that I was only gone for a few minutes.  
_

_I looked over to Sam and Tucker, they shot me concerned glances that said, 'Who was it'._

_I got out a piece of paper and wrote out, 'It was only the Box Ghost', and tossed it to Sam who then passed it to Tucker. I lied to them because I didn't want them to worry about the warning that ghost gave me.  
_

* * *

_Later that day after school, I was going to Sam's house to pick her up for our anniversary. I was dressed in a simple black suit with a blue tie and dress shoes.  
_

_I had made a reservation at her favorite Italian restaurant, after dinner I was going to take her to the park for a calm night walk, and finally give her a gift I worked so much for, it was a simple silver necklace chain that had a ribbon like pendant and two gems at the edges, I even had it engraved._

_As I was walking, I kept thinking about the warning, it kept bothering me, like something was supposed to happen today, little did I knew, it was only a few seconds away. _

_I stopped abruptly, there was something at the corner of my eye across the street that I saw and I don't believe is true. I looked at that direction, at the same time I felt my heart turn.  
_

_I stared at the sight wide eyed, there was only one thought that went through me, 'Why?'. _

_I guess that she felt that someone was watching her, she turned to see me across the street and went wide eyed as she realized she had been caught by no other than me. I begun to let the feeling of dread, pain, anger, and betrayal sink into a newly formed wound in my heart. A few seconds later, I just started to walk back home, I saw a trash can nearby and threw the necklace away, making sure that she saw that and continued my way home as I also felt a few tears form that threatened to fall._

_'So this is what that ghost meant', I thought._

_That weekend I was quiet, I didn't come out of the house for the next 36 hours, I was too depressed. Whenever ghosts came looking for a fight with me, once they saw me, they just had gave me a pitying look and left without another word. I couldn't blame them, I knew how I looked like. I was in my regular white tee and jeans, but they were dirty, my messy raven hair was even a bigger mess, my face was pale, my eyes dulled and filled with sadness and hurt, I had dark circles under my eyes, and I haven't eaten anything at all.  
_

_One of those ghosts was Skulker, he saw the state I was in, and flew calmly towards me, he phased through the wall of my bedroom, where I've been locked up for 12 hours so far, and calmly walked towards me, he put a surprisingly comforting hand on my shoulder, "I know what happened, it wasn't your fault, I know I'm not the best person to be telling you this but I know what it's like, once Ember and I fought and she left me for almost a whole year, during that time, I felt incomplete, hurt, and most of all, I regretted that. The only thing I can tell you now is that it will change for the better", he said. Afterwards, he left me alone to gather my thoughts. _

_I went to sleep hours later thinking about what he said. 'It may change for a better outcome, but who knows what will happen'._

* * *

_The next morning, I woke up with sore eyes from crying last night. You can't really blame me, can you? I stayed in my room for hours at no end, I didn't move from my spot at the edge of the bed, I suddenly realize that all my pictures with Her were still around the room, so I got up and walked towards the closet to come out with an empty box, I placed the box on my undone bed and begun collecting all the pictures with her in it, and placed them all in the box. Later after I was done, I sealed the box with a roll of duct tape I found on my dresser, I carried the box and placed at the farthest edge of my closet, I left the closet door shut, never looking back at the box.  
_

_ I hadn't told Jazz about what happened yet, so I decided to call her that evening. The phone was ringing and she finally answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jazz?"_

_"Danny are you okay?", she asked in concern._

_'No', I thought. "I'm not sure"._

_"What happened?", she sounded anxious._

_"Jazz", I could hear myself breaking, "sh-she ch-cheated on m-me", I tried my best to keep myself from bursting into tears from all the pain I've endured for the past 28 hours._

_She went silent after I finally got the words out. After about what seemed like forever, she finally said something, "Danny, I don't know what to say about this, all I can tell you now is that it's just a small part of life, you need to experience what heartbreak is like and how to deal with it to move on. I have to go Danny. Love you, okay?"._

_"Thanks Jazz, love you too"_

_"Stay strong little brother", she said and hung up._

_After I talked with Jazz, I felt a lot better than I've been for the past 2 days since it happened. She always knew what to say and be honest about it, I smiled for the first time in 2 days. For the rest of that evening, I stayed in my room, I took a shower and went to sleep. The only thing I dreaded now was seeing her at school the next day.  
_

* * *

_I woke up early in the morning to do my usual routine on a school day, get dressed, eat cereal, brush my teeth and leave to school.  
_

_As I walked to school, I couldn't help but feel miserable but I knew I was going to have to get over her someday. At school, I was surprised that Dash didn't bother me in the hallways or in class because I was so quiet.  
_

_During lunch I found Tucker, I was already heading to where he was seated but then I looked towards the person to his right, and I stopped on my tracks holding my lunch, there she was, she seemed even more miserable than I was. She was a total mess, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red from crying and she had dark circles under her eyes._

_They were both talking silently, but I could hear them clearly with my enhanced hearing from my ghost powers, they seemed to be talking about me, so I just eavesdropped on their conversation, "Tucker, I just wish Danny never saw that, that I never did that to him", she said._

_"Sam, you can't just turn back time, what's done is done, you're only going to have to learn to deal with the consequences, I told you this would happen since the beginning six months ago", said Tucker._

_I couldn't believe it, Tucker had known that Sam was cheating on me, yet he never did tell me. I glared at both, they saw me, but I just walked away, more pain and anger just built up inside of me._

_'How could they! After everything I gave up for them, yet this is how it all ends doesn't it', I thought furiously. I went alone outside for the rest of that lunch period, yet even feeling more miserable and angry at myself for ever believing they were my friends.  
_

_'I have nothing to live for anymore, my parents ignore me, my friend betrayed me, my ex cheated on me, yet the only person to not back stab me is away at college for another semester before I can see her again', I thought miserably.  
_

_Later that day after school, I walked home alone, I went into my house, up the stairs, and entered my room._

_'I've had enough of all this chaos and pain from everyone', I thought._

_I got out a duffel bag from my closet and began packing. I packed shirts and pants, some personal belongings, an army knife that I was given a long time ago, and all the money I've saved since I was 10 years old, I counted the money, it was a total of $450 dollars. I closed the bag and went downstairs to get some canned food to last me for the first month or so. _

_Once I was ready, I grabbed the duffel bag, quickly put on my jacket, I took one last look around the house, 'I guess this will be the last time I see this place', I thought._

_I walked out of the house, closed the door behind me, and walked forward, never looking back. _

* * *

That's how it happened, but I don't regret anything, at least what concerned _them, _the only thing I regret was leaving Jazz behind, but I know that she will be fine where she is, the last time I talked to her was two weeks ago, it was to update her on where and how I'm doing because at least I have someone who actually cares about me..

* * *

**For any of you reading my other story titled 'Father', I'm working on it, I've been trying to make some changes to the recent chapter due to some of the reviewer's concern and make it longer, I should be able to update the new chapter sometime next week, if not, well, it's not that easy getting inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i decided to experiment a bit, and made this into a x over, for now. Based upon how much you guys like the story so far, I'll continue as a xover, if not, I'll rewrite the story, and modify it a bit in order for it to work out.**

**Thank you all for following, reviewing, favoriting. I really didnt expect that many followers on the first chapter, thanks.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:  
**

I walked down the streets of New York, I'm not sure how long I've had to walk since I left West Virginia. I've had to sleep in alleys, and eat at least once every three days. My duffel bag was already running out of food, no surprise there, I only had two cans of peaches and a bottle of water. But I kept moving, not sure where exactly, I only hoped it was good.

I looked at my watch, it read 3:16PM. _'I might as well start to search where to sleep tonight'_, I thought to myself exhaustively, I was tired, I had a lot of bags under my eyes, and I looked pale, the only reason why I haven't dropped dead yet of hunger and sleep was because of my ghost powers, they helped me last longer in my human form, I haven't been able to transform for a week now because of my exhaustion.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I as walking and bumped into someone.

"Dude, next time pay attention", said the stranger. I looked at him, he seemed to be my age, 15. He was a tall guy, taller than me by a couple inches as I was 5'8, he had messy jet black hair that looked like it could never be combed, bright sea green eyes that somehow it reminded me of the ocean.

"Sorry dude, I was just in deep thoughts I guess", I apologized.

"It's okay. Just watch where you're going, this is New York", he said. He seemed like a nice guy, harmless, but I think that he will pulverize you if he needed to.

"Thanks, but I have to get going if I'm gonna sleep tonight", I replied.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name".

I gave a small smile and said, "The name's Danny, Danny Fenton".

He smiled back and replied, "Percy Jackson".

"I guess I'll see ya around Percy".

"I guess so, see ya Danny". We shook hands, as I made contact with his, I felt like I should know him, like a close relative, but I wasn't sure.

That night, I slept in an ally about two blocks from where I met Percy.

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again, he seems like the only friendly person I've meet so far', I thought.

Little did I know that I was certainly going to see him again soon enough.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early, my watch read 11:00AM, "I guess I did need my sleep for today", I thought as I started walking with my bag over my shoulder, I walked to a candy store a saw a few blocks back yesterday.

Just as I was walking into the store, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

"It's okay". 'Wait I recognize that voice', I thought.

"Percy?".

"Danny?".

"We really need to stop meeting like this", I chuckled.

"Yeah", he smiled. I noticed that there was a blonde girl with to him looking confused.

"So, Percy who's this?", I asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is-", he started but was cut off by the girl.

"Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you", she said with a soft smile and extended her hand.

As I shook her hand, I introduced myself with a smile, "Danny Fenton".

She seemed about 5'7, she had calculating stormy grey eyes, and a really wise and knowledge aura around, she also had a tan, kinda of like a Californian girl. I could already tell that she was planning the best way to take me down in a fight, if only she knew...

Together, we exited the candy store and headed to a nearby park, the whole way, we were just talking about random stuff but mostly about space, sea biology, and architecture.

When we finally arrived, we sat down at a bench, as I took a moment to set down my bag, I noticed form the corner of my eye and enhanced hearing abilities, that they were having a silent argument, well silent enough for them to think I couldn't hear anything.

I could only catch some words and phrases here and there:

"...he could be..."

"..parents..."

"...demigod.."

"...gods.."

"...does look like it could..."

I turned to look at them, and quickly stopped their argument, they really covered it up well as if it never happened, I would've fallen for it, if it wasn't for my powers.

"So Danny, where are you from?", asked Percy. That one question bought back memories I wanted to forget, and I could tell my eyes turned dark blue, I can't turn them green like I would usually do, it's the energy that I don't have that's preventing that.

I realized that I was silent, looking at Percy in the eye, as he realized that it was wrong to ask that, and began to apologize, "Danny I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to-".

I cut him off, "It's okay Percy, I'll be honest with you two, it seems like I can trust you with anything even though I just met you", I said, my eyes slowly returning to their normal bright blue color.

"I come from Illinois", I said.

"Why are you here in New York?", asked Annabeth, it looked like she was analyzing the situation and trying to figure me out.

"The truth is..", I took a deep breath, "...I ran away almost four months ago". I looked up to see their reactions.

Percy was speechless, he looked like it pained him, and Annabeth was looking at me with understanding.

"Danny, I know this is personal and you don't need to answer but, why did you run away?", she asked.

I sighed, "Well, to put it short, my parents don't care about me at all to even know I exist, my best friend betrayed me, my ex cheated on me on our anniversary. The only person who actually believed in me and never let me down was my older sister, but she's away at college. I only felt like there was nothing left for me to live for, once I actually considered suicide, I almost attempted it, but I stopped because it meant that I was to give up on everything, and I didn't feel like failing my sister".

"So running away seemed like the best option left?", asked Percy. I only nodded yes.

Annabeth seemed like she was still trying to figure out my whole background and reasons behind it or something, "Danny, I know that this may seem like an odd question but, do you have both parents alive?".

I was actually kinda surprised they asked that, it only made me suspicious about where they want to get with my personal information.

"I guess you could say that, I do have both parents, but to me, it seems like I was never biologically related to my dad, you know? I actually found some stuff in the storage room that belonged to my mom, they were these letters that I had found in a box, I didn't mean to, but I read them, and it revealed some personal stuff, in one of those, I found out that I'm not my dad's kid, apparently, my mom had an affair with some other guy", I stated.

I noticed that they were having an agreement, "Danny, you may want to come with us", said Percy.

"Where?", I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood".

* * *

**Well, thats it for now, im working on both my stories at the same time, so, have a bit of patience with me.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions, concerns, and criticism, that you would like me to adress/consider or change, please leave them in the review box or PM me. (Warning: I might not always listen to you)**

**As always, review, favorite and follow. :D Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, the results were in, turns out it was a tie between two gods... I don't know who it will be, so I'm gonna hold a new poll between those two gods..**

**Moving on, the contest: Well, CONGRATS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE! (These people are awesome ;D) Also, the answers will be posted on the bottom.**

**DP Winner: _xXBookNinjaXx_**

**PJO Winner: _Milaxoxo_**

**SPECIAL Winner: _Reid Phantom_ (you did know your stuff didn't ya? ;D)**

**Special thanks to:_ VictiniBFF, yahoo (Guest), Jacob Taz, Phantom Music Lover, Damix96, spiderman's favorite sister, and Brenlin_ for participating in the contest. (though I was kind of annoyed when I stated to PM me, not review...) **

**Anyways, enjoy. I took long because of a program I was to attend at a college, (me not saying name of college due to the fact that you people will know where I live).**

**Me not own DP or PJO.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Wait where?", I asked in confusion as they both started to get up from the bench.

"We'll explain later Danny, we gotta go, we don't have much time", said Annabeth in an urged tone.

"What do you mean? Is something after us? What's Camp Half Blood?", I listed off questions as soon as I thought of it.

Percy sighed, like he's gone through this type of conversation several times, I actually felt kinda bad for the guy, I knew what it was like to explain things repeatedly. Percy looked at me in the eyes and said, "If you want answers, come with us".

I hesitated for a minute before I stared back into his eyes, looking for any kind of sign of a lie, when I found none, I made my decision, "Fine, I'll come with you".

They both smiled a bit in victory but turned into a stern and serious face, I quickly grabbed my bag and walked with them.

"So, how are we gonna get there?", I asked. I kind of assumed that this "Camp Half-Blood" was somewhat far away.

"Easy, we take a cab", answered Annabeth.

I was a bit dumbfounded, _'A cab?'_, I thought.

To make it brief, just as she said, we hauled a cab, Annabeth gave the driver some instructions, and soon we were off. On the way, I noticed the city getting smaller in the distance as more of a forest area appeared more and more as I noticed we were now in Long Island.

After what seemed like forever, Annabeth told the driver to stop and had us get off at an old farm road, over the hill I could faintly see a strawberry farm, that confused me,_ 'What are we doing in the middle of nowhere?'_.

"If you're wondering what we're doing at a strawberry farm in the middle of nowhere, follow us", said Annabeth. My eyes widened, could she read my thoughts? That's kinda creepy if you ask me, then again, it's almost nothing compared to other ghosts I've battled before. Creepy, yes. Surprising, not really.

I followed both of them up the hill where I had seen a large pine tree, as I got closer to the tree, I took notice of a dragon curled up around the tree, it kind of freaked me out but not as much. Thank my trips to the Ghost Zone for that. Above the trunk of the tree, hung a fleece, a golden one at that.

Percy and Annabeth led me to a large house structure, when I finally took notice of my surroundings.

There were many cabins each seemed to represent something, but what? I saw a volleyball court, where some kids were playing, some ran by with armour and weapons in hand, others carried a stretcher with someone injured. On my left, I saw some strawberry fields, some girls were tending to them. In the distance, I saw a forest, but anything beyond that, I could no longer see.

As we neared the Big House (as they both called it), there was someone in a wheelchair, he looked middle-aged, bushy eyebrows, maybe a neatly trimmed beard and brown eyes. A table was placed in front of him, across the table sat another guy, he looked kind of chubby, red nose, curly black hair and bloodshot eyes, he also wore a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt.

"So, Peter Johnson and Annabel Chance, back so soon?", said the chubby one. However, Percy and Annabeth ignored him. He took notice of me behind them, he scoffed, "And I see you just brought another one of you ungrateful brats".

I wanted to retort and tell him off, but I had a feeling that he was much more powerful than he looks. I glanced over at Percy and Annabeth to see their reaction, but they just rolled their eyes and shrugged him off as if they were used to it.

"Chiron, we found another demigod around in New York", said Annabeth turning to talk to the other man.

He glanced away from her to look at me for a moment, "I see. Well done, Annabeth, Percy". He looked back at them, "You two may have the rest of the day off, I shall take it from here and give our new camper a tour around camp".

"Okay, sir. I'll see ya later Danny", said Percy while walking off with Annabeth, hand-in-hand. Seeing them together pained me, not because I was jealous, but because it brought back memories I tried so hard to forget.

The man in the wheelchair gestured me to follow him inside, at first I was hesitant, but when I saw that Percy trusted him, I figured I could too. However I was still skeptical. And I hadn't noticed that whoever was the other guy had already disappeared until I looked in the direction where he used to be sitting.

Once inside, he gestured me to sit down on one of the couches that were in the room. He intoduced himself as Chiron. Chiron explained about the world of the Greek gods and how it worked with the Western Civilization moving. Then he explained about camp and all the training that demigods do to survive in the real world.

Afterwards, Chiron began questioning me about my family background.

"Now Daniel, I will ask you a couple questions, if you don't want to answer any of the questions, I will not push you to answer. I only want you to answer honestly", he said. I didn't even correct him and have him call me Danny instead of Daniel. I noticed his demeanor changed, I looked at him in the eye, it really did seem like he wanted me to trust him with anything, like a parent would.

I could only nod.

"Alright then, we shall start with something simple and easy, from there we will go onto more personal questions". I nodded that I understood.

"How old are you, Daniel?"

"Fifteen", I gave a curt reply to these small questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Daniel Fenton"

"Where do you come from?"

At this question, I began to remember things I wanted to forget. "Illinois"*****

"Alright, do you have any siblings?", he asked. 'He's probably going to begin asking about family', I thought.

"I have an older sister, but she's in college now".

"And what about your parents?". I cringed at the question.

Silence was all there was in the room for a moment as I sat there, without saying a word._ 'Could I tell him?'_, I asked myself. After a few more moments, I made a simple, quick decision.

I sighed, "My parents... well, I've been ignored for as long as I can remember", I said bitterly, "My older sister was the one that looked out for me. They always preferred my sister because they thought I was stupid, I had purposely skipped school and had low grades just so I could be noticed, even one bit of attention, but it seemed that they didn't care. I had tried everything I could think of. I endured it for many years, the last straw was when my girlfriend of a year cheated on me", I let out a bitter, cruel laugh.

"A couple days before I ran away, I found out my mother had an affair with a guy, nine months later, I was born".

Chiron wore a stern expression, his brown eyes had darkened, like he's tired of seeing the same thing happen again, like history repeating itself.

He sighed and his eyes softened as his heart warming smile returned, "Come Daniel, we are finished for now. I'll give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood. And you shall settle in with Cabin 12 for now".

I followed him out of the Big House, he got out of the wheelchair, showing his fake feet and turned into a full grown centaur. I stood there in awe, I had forgotten Chiron was _the_ Chiron, he trained the greatest heroes in Greek history.

Chiron showed me the forges, where I saw some kids making swords and shields. The Arts and Crafts, there were some satyrs creating a statue. In the Arena, some buff kids were dueling with swords. The Armory (Chiron said I was going to get a weapon from there later). The Pegasus stables, I noticed Chiron didn't like them that much so we moved along quickly. He showed me the forest, where games of Capture the Flag were held on Fridays, he had also warned me about some of the dangers in the forest, to which I wasn't really worried.

We went back, where he showed me the Canoe Lake. The Amphitheater, sing-a-longs were held every night after dinner. The Climbing Wall, I noticed some of the teens there were being carried in stretchers, burns marked their arms and some part of their legs and chest, I cringed at the sight, but then again, it's part of a demigod's life.

_'Demigod, eh? It's still really weird saying it, let alone thinking of the term'_, I thought as we walked to the Mess Hall. Some of the nymphs were setting up for lunch as we passed by.

And finally, Chiron lead me to the cabins, all of them were of the same shape, it just seems as though they are made of different material. However, there were four cabins a bit bigger than the rest of them. The cabins are all lined up, making a big 'U' shape, I think there wasn't enough space, because there was a whole other set of cabins lined up the same way.

Chiron said I'd be staying in Cabin 11, the Hermes cabin. I vaguely remembered that Hermes is the god of thieves, as well as being the messenger for the gods.

As we approached the Hermes cabin, I noticed that the cabin looked worn out, and old. There was something over the door, I think it's called a caduceus.

Two guys opened the door, they looked like twins even though one of them is taller than the other. Both had crooked smiles, a mischievous gleam in their eyes, upturned eyebrows and curly brown hair.

"Why hello, Chiron!", said the taller one, a bit too cheery.

"Good to see ya!", continued the other.

"What can we do for ya?", they chorused.

"Boys, we have a new camper. This is Danny Fenton, treat him well", said Chiron while gesturing to me. "Danny, I need to go teach archery classes now, so I'll leave you here with the boys". He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Just be careful of your things around them", then galloped away.

"Hey", I greeted.

Both grinned, "Hey Danny! I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my bro Connor Stoll, head counselors and sons of Hermes at your service in all things involving stealing, pranks, and all things illegal at camp", replied the taller one. Even though I just met them, I had a feeling I could get along well with them.

"If you ever need anything, come to Hermes", added Connor.

"Anyways, let's get you settled in, come on", said Travis. Both led me inside the Hermes cabin, there were bunk beds set up around the walls, almost all of them seemed used. Connor had told me that new campers would always be put in with Hermes, until they were claimed by their godly parent at dinner or the campfire.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Hermes, Danny. Over there is your bunk", motioned Connor over to a bunk in the corner.

I walked towards it and placed my duffel bag on the bed, and decided to unpack until after lunch, that way I had more time. I also hadn't noticed that Travis was the only one in the cabin with me, I looked at him and sent a questioning gaze.

"Connor will be back in about 2 minutes", he said, his crooked smile told me everything I needed to know: Travis had sent Connor to steal some stuff, what it was? I didn't know, at least for the next minute and a half.

Meanwhile, Travis and I got acquainted with each other. I sat on my newly assigned bunk, Travis just leaned against one of the beds. He told me they were the top pranksters at camp, what kind of pranks they've done, who to avoid, and who would be good to be friends with.

We approached a topic that shouldn't be brought up with cabin counselors and any older campers: The Titan War. Travis said that it happened the summer before, he didn't want to talk about it, I didn't push him. I could see the pain he went through during that time.

At almost the exact moment, Connor walked in with a small duffel bag in his hand, a bright proud smile embedded on his face, he approached me and dumped the bag on the floor at my feet. I sent him a confused look.

"Open it", he said. Connor seemed kind of excited.

I zipped the bag open. In it I found a lot of stuff that I'm sure I was going to need while at camp. There was three Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, some toiletries, a bag of candy, a small first aid kit, a small notepad and pen (though I don't think I'd need them), a small bottle of sunscreen, a bag full of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar (food of the gods).

Connor stood in front of me as I stood up, smiled and said, "Thanks Connor, I really do appreciate what you did for me to get the stuff".

He just stuck out his hand, I shook it while he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood bro".

That was when I felt truly welcomed at my new home.

* * *

***Not sure if it's true, but it was the closest I got from doing my research, most of the episodes mainly suggest that he lives in Illinois. (I forgot to mention this earlier)  
**

**Answers:**

**PJO: 1. August 18, 2.Thalia, Titans Curse, 3. Percy asked which one of the nuts he was, 4.Battle of the Labyrinth, 4th book, 5.Percy, and SoN**

**DP: 1. Cujo, 2. Crazed up fruit Loop, a cat, 3. Tucker and Teacher of the year, 4. Nocturne, Frightmare, 5. Identity Crisis**

**Thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks, :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I'm late. I had this mostly written out already, I haven't been able to finish it because of the amount of homework everyday, being a freshman is hard.**

**Well, enjoy. R&R. :D**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I took a shower after Travis and Connor left to do some other pranks before lunch. I hadn't noticed how much my face was covered with dirt, neither did I notice how dirty were my clothes, at least I was able to have a nice, relaxing shower. The first in like three weeks. After I got out and dried off, I put on my new Camp Half-blood t-shirt, a pair of clean jeans, and my worn out sneakers.

Once back in the cabin, there were some other kids coming in, they were all taking off their armor, some were resting, and others seemed to be planning something. Some of them glanced up at me as I walked by to my bunk, they had all given me welcoming smiles. I thought it was really heart-warming, I was the new kid, and they treated me with some respect, at least to the point where they're at least polite, something I was rarely given back in Illinois. _'No, why am I thinking about that place? I now have a new home'_, I thought.

A few moments later, the Stolls stumbled in the cabin, worn out, like they were running for their lives. In a way they were as I heard someone yell out, "STOLLS!". The campers were snickering at them, as if that happened often.

"Oh, nevermind that", said Travis.

"What did you do this time?", asked a camper with a sly grin.

"Let's just say, we had a bit of fun with silly string on the Demeter cabin", chuckled Connor. "Um, renovated the inside of Nico's cabin with more silly string and pink," continued Travis. "And maybe found some new blackmail from the Athena cabin", finished Connor as he waved several folded sheets of paper in his hand and tucked it back in his pocket.

I heard a conch horn being blown in the distance.

"Alright then, Cabin 11, fall in!", yelled out the Stolls as everyone else rushed to form a single line and marched out. I was at the end of the line.

I noticed that Connor fell back from his place in the front alongside Travis, and caught up to me to give me a few instructions.

"I forgot to mention that you have to sacrifice part of your food to the gods," he said. "Oh, as for your drink, you whisper to the drink what ever you want, of course so long as it isn't alcoholic".

I nodded and said, "Thanks Connor".

* * *

At the dinning pavilion, there were many campers seated at their assigned tables, I looked around to find that Annabeth was with her siblings, all of them had blonde hair, and startling intelligent grey eyes, and Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table. Now that I noticed, there were at least four empty tables.

'I guess those are the Zeus, Hades, Artemis and Hera tables', I thought. I also knew that there were two other children of the Big Three besides Percy, however I didn't know their names. What I knew so far was that the son of Hades travels a lot, to do some jobs for his dad, he sometimes comes by but doesn't stay for long. As for the daughter of Zeus, she apparently became a Hunter of Artemis, so she's currently traveling too.

As I finally took my seat at the Hermes table, the nymphs served us some barbeque steak with mashed potatoes, and a salad. Everyone stood up and went to the campfire and dumped a good portion of food into the flames while praying to a specific god. I got up from my seat, and lined up almost at the end towards the campfire. While the line moved slowly, I was deep in my own thoughts, thinking about who should I sacrifice to, I knew it had to be my dad, but I didn't know who.

Before I knew it, it was my turn.

Like anyone else who went before me, I dumped a portion of my food into the blazing hot flames of the campfire, I was thinking for a few moments on what to say.

"Dad, whoever you are, please claim me, I want to know who you are", I whispered. And then walked back to the Hermes table to take my seat, before I could finally take a bite out of my meal, Chiron stomped his hooves to get the attention of the campers. Everyone fell silent and turned to him, well maybe except the Aphrodite table.

I took notice of the chubby man sitting next to Chiron._ 'So that's Mr. D'_, I thought.

Mr. D lazily got up from his seat, "Well brats. As you all know, Capture the Flag is in two days, I assume Cabin 5 and 6 have already made some alliances with the other cabins, Chiron here will announce the teams before the game starts. If you have questions, you know where to find Chiron", he said and sat down.

Chiron then proceeded to speak, "Well, moving along, we have one more announcement". The campers seemed somewhat eager, "We have a new camper today, welcome Danny Fenton". The campers cheered and quieted down as Chiron said to finish lunch to go to our afternoon activities.

I finished my lunch feeling a lot better, even though I just got here, the campers already accepted me, without fully knowing me. But still, I kinda already knew that the camp had the same system among peers as school does in the social status. I knew I had to earn my respect, the campers were just being polite to me, maybe hold a little respect, but that's just it.

After lunch, Chiron approached me, he told me to just try out any activities for the day, just to see what I'm good at that might give us a clue of who might be my godly parent.

I figured I could just follow the Hermes cabin around to their activities, seeing as I had no clue where to go first.

* * *

We came back to Cabin 11.

I was exhausted from the long day, I hadn't been this exhausted since maybe I ran from Skulker that one time he shrunk me to the size of like an eraser. Once I finally got to my bed, I let myself fall on the mattress, enjoying the feeling of resting in bed and letting my muscles relax, even for a bit.

And not even a minute later, the conch horn just had to be blown, in time for dinner. 'Can't I have five more minutes?', I grumbled as I got up and lined up to go to dinner.

_*Flashback: 5 hours ago*_

_Directly after lunch, I followed the Hermes cabin to their activities, we had first headed to Archery._

_I picked out a bow that somewhat suited me better than the rest. At the archery range, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin showed me how to hold the bow and notch an arrow in order to shoot. After shooting my first arrow towards the target, the arrow was notched near the bulls-eye. 'That was pretty good for my first try', I thought.  
_

_After an hour of Archery, I was able to aim three arrows at the bulls-eye, the rest at the target surrounding the center. The Stolls told us that it was time to go to the next activity, which happened to be Rock Climbing._

_One glance at it, and I was already able to tell I wouldn't make it out alive, well maybe I would but definitely with mayor burn injuries. The Rock Climbing wall had a bit more of a challenge to it, they had lava pouring down. What made me more nervous was seeing some campers being carried in stretchers with major burns on their arms, legs, parts of their faces and chest._

_I decided to try it out anyways._

* * *

_I was finally on the ground after climbing that climbing wall, I managed to not get burned all the way to the top, that is if you don't count the small burns on my arms, one major burn on my right leg, it ruined the jeans I was wearing, exposing and staining it with blood from the wound, I could barely put any pressure on my leg without it throbbing in pain. Another major burn was on my left arm, around the pink, damaged skin that ran from my forearm to my wrist, I could see the wound was bleeding. _

_One of the Hermes campers, I think his name was Chris, called for some Apollo campers to help me treat both wounds, unfortunately, I was carried in a stretcher to the infirmary, where they put me on a bed and quickly got to work, first they had me eat a small piece of Ambrosia so the wounds wound began healing themselves, however, because of the fact that demigods can only eat small portions, the Ambrosia was only enough to close some of the wounds.  
_

_Then one of the Apollo campers started treating my arm, cleaning the now dry blood and carefully put a cool wet towel on my arm to ease the pain before removing it and wrapped my arm with a soft cloth, wrapping it again with a bandage to hold it in place._

_The injury on my leg was a bit more severe. The Apollo camper had to carefully cut my jeans directly where the wound was, peeling the cloth and disposing of it before cleaning the burn around the edges, and then again placed a wet towel on it, and left for a moment. _

_I was a bit confused, but then he came back with a needle and thread, setting them down beside him and preparing the needle, my eyes widened, 'Is it really that bad?'._

_When he was ready to start, he looked over to me and said, "This might hurt a lot, but it won't take long, maybe just a couple minutes, ready?"._

_I could only nod and grit my teeth in pain as he began stitching the open wound._

* * *

_After finally getting out of the infirmary, Chris was waiting for me outside to help me find where the Hermes had their next activity, he told me we were heading to the stables for Winged Horseback Riding as we walked, I wasn't sure what to think at first, but went along with it anyways._

* * *

_Well, it didn't work out for me._

_The Pegasus' were afraid of me, each time I tried to approach them, they backed away in fear.***** So I just sat out this one, and patiently waited for the Hermes cabin to finish their lesson and move along__._

* * *

_On the way to Canoeing, the Stolls kept pushing me around on either side of me, Travis on my left, Connor on my right. It was annoying, but I was able to endure it for a while. At least until we were halfway there._

_Connor pushed me into Travis for what seemed for the hundredth time. 'I've had enough of this', I thought angrily._

_Before Travis could push me into Connor, I grasped his shoulder tightly, and pushed him to the left hard, enhanced with my strength from my ghost powers. He lost his balance and tripped, before he landed, I did the same with Connor, who stood in surprise at my action._

_I walked ahead with the rest of the Hermes cabin to the lake, smiling smugly, leaving both in the dust.*****_

* * *

_Well, turns out I had to sit this one out too, whenever I tried to canoe, the water of the lake seemed to move by itself and targeting me, knocking me off-balance. It didn't happen often, maybe just a couple times, but I didn't want to take my chances.*****_

_This time, instead of waiting, I decided to check out other activities, so I headed to the arena._

_I was almost there when Chiron called for me, he said I was to go with him to the armory to get a weapon for me to use._

_At the armory, I chose a sword about 3-5' ft. long. __The swords' hilt had a silver grip to it, the guard resembled part of a trident, the blade itself was black, engraved with a design I didn't recognize._******

_It's __sheath also had the same engraving as the sword._

_I looked over at Chiron, even though he hid it well behind his smile, I could tell he was surprised as well as shocked. I couldn't tell whether it was from my choice of weapon or something else._

_In the distance I heard a conch horn being blown, signaling that activities and classes were over, and that we had about an hour to do whatever before going to dinner._

* * *

***Hint #1 (The '*' will mean a hint)... shout out to whoever guesses Danny's parentage... *evil laugh***

********AN: That part gave it away didn't it? Oh well, hehehe, first person to review the parentage name gets a shout-out.**

******Next update might take a while...**

******PS: Image for Danny's new sword will be up on my profile on Saturday if you wanna check that out.**


End file.
